


Memories of Ice

by danceswchopstck



Series: Fan Art for Speranza's 4 Minute Window Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four attempts to imagine and create the kind of art that Steve makes and Bucky shows Natasha near the end of Speranza’s story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3130037">4 Minute Window</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [4 Minute Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130037) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> Update: Now displayed at full resolution.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the great story, Speranza! I hope you’ll find these of interest–I enjoyed the experiment of making them!


End file.
